


Untouched

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, F/M, Multi, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter and Elizabeth introduce Neal into a new form of play.





	Untouched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purpleyin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/gifts).



> This ficlet was written as a Fandom stocking filler for Purpleyin and is set in ‘The toy’ verse

‘I really would like to see him come untouched.’ Elizabeth tells Peter while they are having dinner. Neal is sitting next to them. He is restrained to the chair wearing a black leather head harness with a ball gag. His arms are bound in a black leather arm sleeve that was custom made for him, so all he can do is sit and be pretty while he listens to their conversation. Elizabeth has fed Neal before Peter got home, so he should be alright.

Peter gives an approving glance over his wine glass, ‘I must admit I am intrigued. But I am not sure if Neal is already up for it. He hasn´t been in service for that long.’

Elizabeth studies Neal, who swallows thickly under her gaze. She gives him an encouraging smile, ‘I´m sure he can. We will just have to teach him.’

‘OK, do you want to try tonight?’

‘Why not?’

‘OK, let´s finish and see what we can do.’

Elizabeth smiles sweetly at Neal while Peter finishes his meal.

 

* *  *

 

Neal is laying over the spanking bench. His wrists and ankles are shackled to the wooden beams. He is wearing a blindfold over the head harness. His cheeks are flushed and droop drips from his lips.

Peter stares at his boy, he is just fucking beautiful like this. Since it is Elizabeth´s idea, he lets her take the lead. She picks up a fancy butt plug called an Aneros Helix. Peter smiles knowingly at Elizabeth. Neal is in for a ride. Elizabeth lubes up the toy and slowly prepares Neal. Once she feels comfortable Neal is relaxed enough, she slides the tool in easily, immediately touching Neal´s g-spot. He lets out an animalistic sound.

She trusts the toy against Neal´s prostate and it doesn´t take long before Neal is leaking semen. Neal moans behind the gag and Peter can hear Neal begging behind it, knowing Neal will come soon. Elizabeth shows no mercy and keeps trusting. Another minute and Neal is actually fully ejaculating. There is no sound coming from Neal for a moment, probably completely overtaken by his orgasm.

‘And I didn´t even touch him.’ Elizabeth states smugly.

She lets her hands roam over his body before freeing him of his restraints. She also removes the blindfold, revealing a slightly dazed Neal.

‘How are you feeling?’

‘Wow, that was, … wow.’ Is all that leaves his mouth.

‘I knew you could do it and with a little help from a toy… but you will learn to come completely untouched.’

‘Can´t wait.’ Neal grins sleepily.


End file.
